Sorry
by MythStar Black Dragon
Summary: Jack and Gwens moments right after 'Meat' and where these moments take them.
1. Chapter 1

Title:SorryRating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Tosh talks to Jack about what she saw in his eyes when Gwen left

Disclaimer: None of the character belong to me but to the BBC to bad .

Tosh watched Jack as she was sure the other team members did as well out of the corners of their eyes. He just sat in his office hunched over, elbows on the table downing shots of whiskey like it was running out. Owen seemed to ignore it even though his frown showed concern for their boss. Ianto going about his business was keeping busy she noted as he kept trying to calibrate readings off a CCTV camera that usually take a couple of seconds he was taking minutes to do.

She was surprised when Gwen returned quickly after leaving with Rhys not expecting her till the next day. The she started going on about not giving her man the Retcon to make him forget the days events as was the rules. She knew it was harsh thing to do, that Rhys was brave and came thru at the end for them. Yet the rules were there and she knew Jack never budged on them. Gwen insistent on him keeping his memories even if she had to quit and have her own memories erased to make a point. That caught Tosh off guard because she figured Gwen to be the last person to give up Torchwood she seemed to love it more so than any of them but the connection in her personal life was to strong to let go.

Then what she expected Jack came over all strong and superior showing anger in his his steps getting closer to her. Face to face Tosh could see the defiance in Gwen's eyes and posture daring him to make her decide. She could see this woman was not going to back down. When Jack asked if she would really forget about the job he knew she couldn't but by his surprise he didn't expect her answer. His comeback that he would know the difference without her there caught them both off guard. Then Gwens eyes changed from defiant to pleading with Jack to let her have this one thing. Jack gave in, she couldn't believe it. Unmoving, hard as a rock Jack caved into her wants.

When she turned to run back out to her fiance she didn't look back and didn't see his face as it fell into heartache. Yet Tosh saw it even when he looked up at her with tears just nearing to break lose she noticed the pain of letting her go out the door written all over his eyes. She noticed it was the same as when he left the other Jack from the past to his death. He quickly went back to his office turned on his CCTV to the camera just outside their place to watch the couple go off. Tosh knew in that moment that Jack loved Gwen, not his usual like and flirt act that he does to everyone. No this was deeper and something more meaningful to him.

So building up her courage she went to his office standing in the doorway waiting for him to say something first. He didn't say a word just took another shot of the brown liquid in his glass. So she broke the silence. "I'm sorry Jack." "Sorry for what Tosh?" he asked obviously playing ignorant. "Sorry that your hurting, sorry that you have to go thru this alone, sorry she didn't pick you, sorry for everything you've been thru in your entire life." Tosh said going further into his office to sit on his desk right by him. Shrugging he twisted the glass in his hands, "Well I got this place I don't need anything else." Shaking her head Tosh placed her hand over his tightening her grip on them.

He looked up at her with so much hurt it broke her heart just to see it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she hugged him to her rocking him. "Don't worry Jack she'll choose you in the end believe me." He embraced her back needing the comfort as asked, "How do you know that?" Smiling she pulled back and told him how, "I saw her just as well as I saw you and even though she was pleading for Rhys she was hurt between choosing him over you. I have seen her with you and you two are so right even more so then what she has now. Just give it time Jack like you said the 21st century is when it all changes and you've got to be ready for it." That put a smile on his face as he laughed with her giving him renewd hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sorry II

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied Jack/Ianto implied

Spoilers: Leaving off from Sorry

Summary: Jack alone with his musings, when someone interrupts them.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but to the BBC to bad.

Jack sat behind his desk hands up on top of it intertwined with each other with his chin atop them almost holding his head up. He had sent the rest of the team home wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Owen seemed grateful to get out of their and the tense feelings all over the place. Ianto had not said a word the whole time just shuffled around left without a backward glance. Tosh gave him a smile before being the last to depart. Thanks to her he was less sad at what happened earlier.

She had said that Gwen was torn between Rhys and himself. He just found it hard to believe with her choosing her man all the time. Yes, he went away for a year, but to them it was only a month. Through it all he was being tortured and in pain killed thousands of times. What kept him sane was the thought that he'd get out of this and come back home to his team, to her. When he finally got back to them it looked as if he was never there which hurt more then he would have said but eventually he gained their trust back and they were a family again. The bad part was he may have been too late for what he really wanted.

His blue eyes stared out his office doors to the hub doors wishing she would come back to him and talk as they used to back before he had left, before she was engaged. Yeah that one was a kick to the groin, the girl he came to admire and trust with his life, maybe his heart had gotten engaged to her boy toy. That took him by surprise he could have sworn she would have waited for him goes to show how life isn't always fair to the heart. Her statement to him that day, "Because no one else will have me." Was a neon sign to him to say something but nooo..., he had to be shy this one time and not tell her how he really felt. He would've kicked himself if he could. Late Ianto told him what she almost said on the rooftop before he saved the day. He hoped it was a confession of love. Thankfully she didn't blow up and all was well again.

Until this happened, Rhys just had to stick his nose into Torchwood. Leaning back on his chair he rocked trying to come to some understanding of this day's events how it went from bad to worse. It was fine them checking out the crash on the highway, coincidence that it was Rhys Company that handled the truck. So he thought Gwen had handled her guy well that she came back to report that he knew nothing. Secure about that he escorted her as they laughed as they usually do to the car to go to the slaughter house. There they saw Rhys and the hurt on Gwen's face seeing him there was enough for Jack wanting to kill the little man for the pain he caused his friend. She tried to run off to the idiot but he was faster, having her up against a wall pressing his own body on hers almost drove him crazy. He almost forgot why they were there in the first place. Bringing them back to reality he sent her to find out what exactly her fiancé knew for real.

Next thing he knew Rhys was there in the hub smiling with her that smile that he would have loved to see pointed towards him. Jack told him like it was only to be told off by the boy toy. If he didn't find it so funny he would have loved to kiss him and see his reaction to that. A plan was formed but oh boy could Gwen yell loud if she wanted too. She was so over protective of Rhys. Jack could understand if she wanted to keep the lives separate so they don't mix but she was worried over him. Having to state the obvious that she loved him caused a clench in his heart but he had to let them know of the possibility of it ending badly. If only he could see his want for Gwen always put her at risk, yet that was the fun about them together they could face anything as long as they were by each other's side.

Picking up the papers off his desk her filed them away in the file cabinets in the corner needing to walk around to get the pent up frustration out. The drive over to the meeting point was a bit awkward for him. Here Rhys was talking about Gwen's safety and her life but what he didn't realize and Jack did was that Torchwood was her life now. The plan was going off without a hitch they were going to save the poor creature that was being carved up. Until the bad guys got onto them. Taking both Ianto and Rhys hostage. Of course she was worrying after her man that she gave herself up at the first moment. Thankfully they creature got loose and help them recover the situation, but not before Rhys got shot protecting Gwen. A part of him felt jealous that he wasn't the one taking the bullet for her as he would have. A smaller part the old greedy Jack inside him wanted him dead. The better part won out and he was ok. The poor creature was not so lucky.

Everything was taken care of the creature, the bad guys, now all that was left was Rhys laying on the table getting patched up and joking with the team as if it was a daily occurrence. Wanting things back to the way it was he had called Gwen to his office telling her how it has to be. When she asked to give him the pill at home he knew it may mean trouble but he trusted her to do the right thing by them. He didn't expect her to demand what she did.

Seeing the bottle still out from before he was debating on if he should keep drinking or just put it away from himself for his own good. Remembering Gwen storming back in like a hurricane was new to Jack usually she was stick to her guns but composed self but this was different. She was livid and fiery he just loved it. But hearing what she was saying was out of the question there was reason why they had rules and she wanted to jeopardize it all by allowing her man to keep his memories. Yes he came thru at the end but he was still a civilian who was too much of a threat. When she threatened to Quit that got him angry after all they've been together she was willing to let it all go for a meat packer.

He had gone up to her with making her see that she was choosing wrong. Knowing she would never give up this life and he would call her bluff. But she called his with those eyes defying him and taking a stand against him on this. His heart broke thinking that she could give them up, him up. He told her what he felt that he would know that she was gone and it would hurt so much. Hoping to pass it with his eyes but she wasn't budging. He was willing to lose a lot but she wasn't one of them. Unable to see her go or hurt her he let her have what she wanted. She turned tail and ran out, causing his mood to drop from angry to sadness. Which was the emotion still dominating his mind. How could she choose him over me, was his thought circling his head. He was engrossed in his mind that he didn't hear someone come up behind him and knock on the door frame bringing him out of his mind.

There in the door way stood Ianto leaning on it as he usually did. "Jack." "Ianto what brings you down here?" Jack asks putting away the Jack Daniels in his desk. "Well, you do sir." Was his response that confused the captain. "I am not sure I follow." Ianto walked further into the room until he was sitting on the desk arms crossed and legs just leaning on the ground. Jack crossed his own arms standing apart from his off/on again lover. Sighing Ianto looked at the floor and talked. "I came here to tell you that you're worth it. That she doesn't know what she's missing, because if she did then she would have never chosen that guy and would have come running back to you. If you let her see the real you as you show me then maybe you'll have a better chance at winning her over." About to tell him off that it wasn't any of his business he closed his mouth just as quick knowing he was trying to help. "Look, I don't expect more out of what we have then a good time. I don't want more then what you can give me. I know what it's like to love with all my heart." "Yeah and look at the trouble that got you." Jack said not really meaning to make it sound as snide as it came out. "Sorry Ianto its just she makes me crazy." He apologized to the young man. "Don't worry about it Jack I can relate."

Standing up he faced Jack and gave him his own advice knowing Tosh had been in earlier trying her hand at comforting the good captain but she didn't know him as he did. He needed a good push. "I am just saying if you want that girl as bad I think you do then you fight for her. Give her part of you that you keep hidden, open up to her and let her decide at the end of it all with all the information she has. You'll probably be surprised at the outcome." Jack smiling asked, "Why are you doing this Ianto?"

"Well you helped me over a rough patch when I was down I am just here to repay the favor." He answered as he leaned in hugged Jack and stepped away. On his way out he said, "Plus your way hotter than the other guy by a million, who can possibly say no to dashing Jack." With a wink Ianto was gone as fast as he had gotten there. Laughing Jack knew he was right and decided to do just that.

Hope you all liked it there will probably be two more chapters to this story. If you like reviews will be much appreciated let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sorry

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied (Gwen/Owen friendship)

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Gwen gets some much needed advice

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Owen stared at the drink sitting in front of him on the bar. There was music of some kind playing in the background, people milling about doing what individuals do in a bar have fun, get drunk and wallow in their lives. He was in the third category. He had thought he had left the visions of Diane and her departure long behind him but recent events just brought them back up. With Jack and Gwen and the uncomfortable incident they had displayed in front of everyone. Honestly he wished they just kept things like that behind closed doors. Plus what was it all compared to him killing a poor creature that had done nothing wrong but be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He knew he made the right call his friends were in danger and someone was shot he had to help quickly and efficiently to get them out of their in one piece. It hurt him that he had to do it but knew he made the right call in the end. Then Gwen came back and laid down the rules like she wanted them to be. Owen knew that it was the wrong decision, any regular Joe out there who came in contact with them always ended up hurt or dead if they let themselves get sucked into this life. Just like his love.

His hand picked up the glass and moved it in his hands watching as the liquid swirled in a circle creating a tiny funnel in the middle. Gwen was wrong when she said he wasn't right about them not knowing how she felt. He felt exactly the same thing not wanting to lose Diane when she got on the plane. He was so in love with her and wanted to keep her for himself not caring she wanted more. At the end he knew he did the right thing watching her leave even though it tore him in two. Just as he suspected Jack had felt when she went off with her guy.

He tried not to notice the look in his boss's eyes when he turned to go back to his office but he saw it and the hurt he saw was the same he had felt seeing the plane disappear into the clouds. He knew Jack was a strong man, had to be with everything he has probably seen but that didn't mean he was like that inside. Like Owen himself he was a loner and didn't let anyone get close.

Taking a swing of the amber alcohol he winced at the taste as it burned down his throat. The empty glass in his hand reminded him of himself nothing inside but void. Shaking his head he would be damned if he let that happen to Jack. Putting the glass and cash on the bar he left out the door into the afternoon sun lit streets. Jumping in his car he switched on his blackberry which was connected to the Torchwood computers and tracked down Gwen's car. It was stationed by a park near her flat easy to get to. He started his car up and drove over not exactly clear on what he was going to say.

He parked along the road next to many other cars took a small box out of his glove compartment and place it in his jacket then went in search for her. After a couple of minutes he spotter her with Rhys at a bench as he ate ice cream and chatted her up. Making up his mind he went over to them making sure they couldn't see him till he was right next to them he didn't want to spook her away. Clearing his throat he said, "Hey Gwen, Rhys." They both turned slightly and saw him, Rhys looked a bit confused but smiling as if it was nothing. Gwen on the other hand narrowed her eyes and asked, "What you doing here Owen?"

"I just needed to talk to Gwen really quickly." He answered knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Turning back to Rhys she talked as she smiled at her man. "It can wait till tomorrow." "No it can't Gwen, look just give me five minutes, please." Owen pleaded a bit trying to convey the importance of it. Rhys got up and said, "It's ok, probably some spooky do. I will make myself scarce and leave you two to it." He was grateful to the man for giving them some privacy even though he knew about Torchwood. Taking Rhys's seat Owen was going to start but Gwen jumped in instead. "I don't want to hear it Owen. I made my choice so you can all just shove off about it." Shaking his head he explained, "This isn't about all that… well maybe but not entirely. Gwen do me a favor just shut up and listen for a bit I got something you need to hear."

Her mouth opened to say something but she thought better and let him continue. "You are the warmest, kindest, bravest, lovable, second smartest to Tosh, girl I have the pleasure of knowing. Gwen your heart is the biggest I have ever seen. The compassion, and empathy you show us all everyday is unsurpassable. The love you give off is a comfort to all who have known you. The way you smile and laugh is so contagious and heartwarming. Honestly you keep us all morally grounded and give us hope for the future. But sometimes I think you are blinded by your own compulsion to do good and not hurt anyone that you don't see what is right in front of you sometimes."

Crossing her arms she stayed quiet he knew she wanted to yell at him but he went on giving her the truth. "Before you came to Torchwood we all were more clinical as you told Jack. Not seeing the people but the aliens that held their bodies. Our one goal was to stop all the aliens no matter what they were after. Yet you breathed new life to the team brought with you a sense of the outside world, a sense that there was a better way to go about doing things then shoot and ask questions later." Looking away Owen brought his leg up to put on his knee leaning back into the bench and the warm sun he took a breath as he went continued. "Jack he was a machine going from one case to another never stopping to enjoy anything keeping everyone at a distance. To him Torchwood was his life and nothing else mattered. All we were to him were tools to be used to fight off the hordes of evil aliens. No one knew anything about him let alone that he had any other side but as the boss man."

Uncrossing her arms she brought her legs up on her side of the bench and held her legs to her chest actually listening to him which was a good start. "Then you walked into our lives and everything changed. He has become a person who laughs more, smiles constantly. He hangs out with us, wants to know more about all of us. We aren't tools anymore but partners, friends even. He wants to save those people who have the unfortunate event of getting taken into this alien business. It's still his life but better now that he cares for all of us. We even know a little more then what we started out with yes small part but at least it something."

Head tilting to meet her eyes with his he sadly smiles, "Look I know we had our little trouble together when we first met and what happened afterwards well..." Gwen quickly looked around making sure Rhys was nowhere in sight before returning his gaze. "We did wrong but we stopped it and now I consider you a great friend. So as a friend I just want to say that maybe you want to take a look at what you're doing and give some thought on what you want."

Bringing his leg back down he put his elbows on his knees as he leaned over closer to her talking, "Don't get me wrong Rhys is a great guy, he is sweet and I can see how he keeps you grounded but he deserves better then Torchwood." Again her face showed confusion to his words, "What do you mean?" Sighing Owen sadly said, "Torchwood is not kind to any of us but it's even less kind to people who don't belong. People who touch Torchwood even the edges don't come out the same sometimes they don't come out at all and Rhys may get hurt because of the decision you made to keep him with his memories. Not today and maybe not tomorrow but some day it'll come for him. It can follow you home to him. It can take you away from him permanently."

Standing up he took a few steps around and not looking at her he saw Diane and then an image OF Tosh crossed his mind. He rambled, "All we really have in this world is each other. Maybe we are not meant to be with anyone but Torchwood." "I don't believe that. I can't believe that." Gwen let him know bringing his mind back to her. Squatting in front of her he took her hands in his enveloping hers. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but I don't think you really love Rhys, I mean I know you care for him and want to do right by him and stick with him since he has stuck by you. But luv, I can see that you don't love him, even when you were with me you weren't exactly all there as well. Some part of you was somewhere else. I think it was with someone else and we both know who. Why you two deny it is beyond me." Chuckling at them he let her know what she missed, "You both fit so perfectly, counter balance one another. Plus the way Jack looked earlier made it clear how he feels for you. For god sake Gwen he broke the major rule for you so he wouldn't lose you. You make him human again. Don't you see that?"

Shaking her head her eyes became full of moisture he could tell he was getting thru to her. So he kept going, "He'd be lost without you. Rhys knowing what he knows will pull you further away from that life, from him he was looking out for you and the team. All he really wants is for you to be happy." Standing up once more he placed a kiss on her forehead and held onto one hand. "It is not often life gives us what we need and want all wrapped together. So really think it thru for all three of you. Make sure your happy at the end with no regrets. Cause letting someone go is big it can scar your heart forever." Digging in his jacket for a time he took back his hand and placed it over her palm. "Make the right choice Gwen." He dropped something small in her hand and walked away.

Opening her hand up she saw the retcon pill laying therein the center of her palm. Looking up she watched him walk away more confused than ever, and tears coming down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sorry

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied (Gwen/Owen friendship)

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Gwen comes to a realization

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Rhys walked back to find Gwen looking off to where Owen disappeared to and noticed tears streaming down her face. Gwen pockets the pill in the same one she had kept the other one before throwing it away. Smiling up at her man as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand he asks, "What wrong Gwen you're crying?" Shaking her head, "Just work stuff." "You can tell me now if you want I know the big secret." Standing up she wiped her wet hands on her jeans and said, "Your right but it's nothing, let's just get you home." Not wanting to talk to Rhys of all people about her conflicting emotions.

They got back to her car as she got behind the driver's seat after helping him into the passenger seat without hurting the arm in the sling. As she started it up he asked, "So that was Owen huh?" 'Yeah that was good ole Owen." Driving her mind drifted to him and what he told her that Jack cared about her. But she didn't think so with all the chances he had to come out and say something he kept quiet. 'So tell me about them." Breaking her thoughts and her eyes on the road to look sideways at him she wasn't entirely sure what he asked, "What?" "Tell me about your team, the torchwood gang. What they like?"

Taking a second to collect her thoughts she told him stating with her friend Toshiko, "Well there is Tosh the only other lady in Torchwood. She is a computer whiz who makes anyone else seem like an amateur when touching a keyboard. Her brain I swear can go a mile a minute. One of my greatest friends, always gabbing about guys and the latest alien tech that gets dumped out of the rift. She loves her family has a big heart when it comes to her friends. There is nothing she can't do if she has a laptop and her mind for a few seconds and I bet she can figure out the meaning of life." Gwen said just picturing the Asian behind her computer with her glasses on and typing away with a smile on her face, glancing at Owen ever so often. "She has this tiny crush on Owen only if that guy woke up and smelled the coffee he would see what a great catch he has right in front of him."

"That's guys for you never noticing something when it's staring them in the face. We need to be told what's what before we act on anything, we are just big scared animals afraid of getting hurt or rejected. If he smart he'll come around." Rhys spoke words of wisdom that made Gwen think of what he was saying in another context other than Owen more to herself. Keeping her eyes on the road she went on ignoring the nagging voice telling her he had a point. "Owen well he's the best doctor anywhere around. If there is an alien to be studied he's the man. Of course he is a right wanker sometimes, making snide little sarcastic comments."

Grinning she saw him their chucking things around and trying to show off at the bar when they were all out for drinks. "He is a regular ladies man or so he makes you believe. When in reality he has a good side in him that he hardly shows. He can make you fell horrible one minute but great the next. Always ready for action."

They had pulled up to their flat getting out she helped him out and then led him upstairs where she locked the door and took a couple of breathes and went in following him. "How about some tea while you keep telling me about the rest of the team?" he asked sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter. Nodding she left her keys on the coffee table and went over pouring water in the machine and taking out the brew and turning the machine on to make it. She thought of Ianto who always had a cup of coffee ready for her and the rest whenever they needed it.

She continued next up Ianto, "Ianto now he is a sweet, honest, great friend. He is efficient, observant, and very clean like to keep things in their proper order. Making sure the Hub is always in tip top shape. Can count him to always be there to make sure you have what you need, even when you don't know what you need. He went thru something little bit ago." As she waited for the tea to heat up she saw his face that day when he was broken and gutted by losing the women he loved, it broke her heart just thinking about it. She wondered for a time after that how he went on and realized that Jack had been there for him to pick him up even taking him on field run. "He is a hell of a guy."

The machine that brewed the tea went off that it was ready; thankfully she didn't need a kettle when this wonderful technology had something that did it for her. She poured the tea out into their respective mugs. "What's Jack story?" Rhys asked from behind her, Stopping to serve she stared forwarded at the wall biting her lip as her mind popped up in image of Jack laughing shaking her head she dispersed the thought and continued to pour as she answered.

"Jack is the best of us all. It's like he was made for Torchwood, catching aliens is his life. He's the bravest, smartest biggest hearted person I know. He'd die defending anyone of us; he has died protecting this planet. Turning around she hands on the counter smiling to face Rhys she laughed at the memory of them eating around the meeting room table as he told stories of various lovers. "Jack makes sure we don't let the job take us down or burn us out. He's there to listen to our problems, gives advice when needed, backing our moves. He save the world almost every day and ask for nothing in return." Her mind traveled to that moment when Captain Heart was there and he told her the reason he came back was for her, or when he was yelling at Owen for messing with the rift, "He can be tough sometimes, but only when we need a good push."

"Don't you find him a bit self-centered always having to be right?" Rhys asks fixing his sling. "Never, he's far from that. He's the most selfless man I have come to know." She took her time grabbing the mugs and went over to the counter Rhys leaned on and went on, "I've realized he's usually right all the time. He forgives us when we make mistakes that cost highly." Spinning her mug around in her hands she stared at its contents as it swirled. "Rhys can I ask you something?" Rhys took a couple of gulps and nodded.

"If I fell in love with someone else, would you let me go and be happy with them even if it broke your heart?" she asked not looking up at him. Confused he commented, "Gwen what the hell are you talking about?" She didn't say anything just shrugged and drank her tea. Rhys took another swing of tea and wiping his mouth he put it down and voice low said, 'It's Jack isn't it?" Looking up surprised she just looked at him answering him with her silence. Slapping his hand down he cursed, "I knew it the way you two looked at each other and reacted to one another there was something going on there. Fuck Gwen are you screwing him behind my back?" Shaking her head she replied, 'No I'm not."

Screaming at her as he pushed off the stool, "Then what is it? Am I to normal for you now, not good enough for Gwen the Torchwood member?" Coming around she explained, "Of course that's not true. Your wonderful and anyone would be lucky to have you in they're lives. I love you Rhys but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry." "You bitch! How could you do this to me after what I did for you?" he said swaying on his feet. Hugging herself she stepped closer saying, "You won't remember any of this. I'm really sorry Rhys it's for the best." Horrified he moved away from her to leave saying, "Fuck you, fuck Torchwood, and stay away from me!" He didn't make it falling on his back as the Retcon that she slipped into his tea took effect. She kneeled by him stroking his head crying, "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sorry V

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied (Gwen/Owen friendship)

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Gwen finally let's go

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Gwen waited by Rhys who she had put on the couch with much effort on her part. She had wondered as he slept what she planned on telling him that happened the past 24 hours, or what she planned on doing with their relationship now that she knew it wasn't making her happy. A part of her knew that this was unfair to her poor boyfriend who was innocent and the only thing he ever did was love her. But she knew it wasn't her fault who she fell in love with things happen every day that is unexpected, like her finding out about aliens and working for a secret operation that keeps it all under the radar.

Rhys began to groan and move around she was by him in an instant asking, "Rhys are you all right?" He groggily sat up eyes going around in confusion not seeing exactly anything. "I think so…what happened?" he asked himself as he moved around wincing as he tried to move his hurt arm finding it wrapped in gauze and a sling. "What the hell happened to me?" Sitting on the table in front of him she placed her hands on his holding onto them between hers. "Don't you remember?" she went on wanting to see if the retcon worked. His eyes got squinty and forehead scrunched up as he tried to figure out the past events.

Eyes opening all the way he said, "I don't remember much past getting into my car to go to work but after that it's all a blur." Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You were in an accident Rhys. You were walking out of work and something happened that you fell by some construction work and got stabbed with some metal. The paramedics said you were lucky it missed anything important. Yet you hit your head and it may make you forget what has happened, lucky that you remember me or yourself." Gwen told him the lie coming easily out of her mouth, making her feel guilty for lying but knowing he was better off this way.

He fingered the bandages and looked at her as if trying to make sure it was all true, but since he had no memory he took it as facts. "Oh, well lucky me. I must be more careful when I go out and about." "Yeah watch out for that street more dangerous than the force." Gwen let out trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled and came in for a kiss. She pulled back and stood up as she paced around the room wringing her hands.

"There is something else we have to talk about Rhys." Her voice had gone serious no humor or warmth in it just sadness. He sat up coming to the edge of the couch saying, "Don't tell me someone died?" Shaking her head she faced him hugging her arms around herself not sure she could pull this off. Taking a deep breath she kicked herself convincing her mind is she didn't do it now she never would. "I can't marry you Rhys." Saying it was like letting all her hurt out and a bit of hope to grow. "What do you mean you can't marry me?" he asked standing up himself.

"I mean I don't want to marry you, my feelings have changed Rhys I don't feel the same way I did when we started together." She told him honestly not wanting to hurt him but not seeing any other options to this ending in nothing but tears. "What's changed Gwen is it me? Did I do something that I can't remember?" He began blaming himself for her rejection. Shaking her head she answered, "No never, you are a wonderful man, any women would be lucky to have you." "Then why don't you want me, I love you Gwen always have, there is nothing I wouldn't do for us. So where is this coming from?"

Walking around the coffee table she sat on the chair in front of the computer and explained, "I have changed Rhys I am not the same Gwen I was when you met me. My life is so much now and it's hard and fast and wonderful, but scary all at the same time. When I see you I see the man I fell in love with. I love you Rhys I do but I am not in love with you anymore." He stood there in silence for a bit the one good hand fisting and unfisting as his voice trembled, "Is it someone else is that it? Are you going off on the side with some other bloke?" She was amazed that he usually came back to that how little he must think of her. "Why do you say that, just because I don't want to be with you means I must be with someone else right? Damn it Rhys I am not a slut. I have been thinking of this for a while."

"I am sorry but this is coming out of nowhere for me Gwen you just blindsided me with this. Always with your secrets and going off you could have told me we could have worked this out." He yelled at her gesturing around with his arm. Covering her mouth with her hand she looked at him shaking her head. Bringing her hand down she went on, "No it's changing for some time I thought that maybe it would go back to the way it was but it never did. Believe me I am sorry that this is happening." "I bet!" he snorted going to the counter and leaning on it with the left arm giving her his back.

Getting up she went towards him saying, "Rhys." "Don't Gwen. Your right nothing has been the same I know that. Honest I wanted us to work out but I was kidding myself. When you got that new job you were never here. I was doing it all on my own. We weren't a team anymore just individuals living in the same flat nothing else." She wanted to say something but thought to let him finish giving him time. "I had hoped you'd quit seeing what it was doing to us but you never did just kept getting more and more into it and you love it. I have never seen you as happy as when you are talking about work. I get it. I am sorry."

She took off her ring and placed it by his hand on the counter. Standing by him she looked at the floor in a low voice saying, "I really am sorry Rhys; if you believe anything believe that." He turned his face his eyes open with tears straining to come out. Her big brown eyes looking at him she said, "Find something that makes you happy Rhys." "I thought I had." She let the tears run down her own face as she walked to the door. "Gwen," he called her still not looking at her. She turned to stare at his back. "I hope you find the happiness you're looking for." He continued letting her know after all this he still wanted her to be happy.

Not saying anything else she grabbed her keys and left the flat. As soon as her foot hit the pavement she felt the guilt set in but also the joy that she was free to do as she wished and go after what she really wanted. A smile broke on her face with the tears coming down clearing her face from the salt racks she thought it's a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sorry VI

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen implied Ianto/Jack

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Talk thing out

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Gwen Cooper walked the streets of Cardiff unsure of where she was going. She knew that after Rhys and the situation she left behind she wanted to get her mind in order to think of her next step. Of course her heart was beating and yelling to run back to The Hub and fly into Jack's arms no hesitation. Yet she was afraid, scared of what might happen, what he would say, if they even had a future. At least now she had a future to look forward to with a smile.

Somehow she ended up back by Torchwood standing right by the tower with the water coming down it shining in the setting sun. Staring at the lift that would lead down to him she felt her hands begin to clench and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Gwen began to move to the tourist office that housed the entrance to the offices. Each step was like a bang in her mind.

Thoughts swirling in her head at a fast pace unable to grasp any to hold and process. The way she just left him there standing before her letting it all out as she just walked away. His many show of emotions toward her that she ignored or past off and knowing it probably hurt him. Even more so the way Jack's heart shown in his eyes when she caught him staring at her and Rhys kiss. She was a horrible person for not breaking it off once she noticed him. Hands going into her jacket she kept going to her goal.

There was the doorway the same one she used all the time. Coming in and out of before but never did it seem so further away and tall then right then. Turning she face the waters of the bay leaning on the railing by her breathing in the salt air. Out there in the water it was so calm the lull of the waves on the surface going back and forth was peaceful she let her mind slip away just for a while to being on her own.

"You know days like this makes what we do the most important job in the world." Ianto's voice came behind her. Not turning knowing he'd come to her she stayed and grinned nodding in agreement. "So been out here a while, one might wonder what is troubling miss cooper." He appeared in her vision coming to stand by her on the dock also leaning on the rail hands grasped in front of him. "Ianto tell me, is he worth it?" Gwen asked him both knowing who she meant.

She looked over to him when after a couple of seconds she still didn't get an answer. He was still staring out watching something in the distance what is she couldn't say. He spoke softly and with such strength it surprised her. "Yes Gwen he is worth it and so much more. That man is one of a kind never find another like him out there that's for sure." After a brief pause he turned his soft eyes on her and asked, "Why are you here Gwen?"

""I gave Rhys the retcon, told him I loved him then left him. Now I am here." She said noticing that he wasn't surprised at all by her acts. Nodding he moved sideways till their shoulders touched and told her, "You made the right choice you know. I know it was probably hard but with Jack you'll be happy once more." Closing her eyes she asked, "How can you say that, when you two are together?"

Shrugging he gave her a half grin explaining, "Jack was never it for me Gwen. He was there for me when I needed someone to lean on and hold me. It was friendship with being there for one another. We love each other but it's not remotely romantic just companionship." Angling his body sideways to face her he held her arm making her turn to look at him as he spoke true words, "When he was with me there was always something missing a piece of himself he never gave up. It never bothered me but I could see it there. You are the one to bring out the better part of him, he's opened up to you and wants you. As I am sure you do him."

Bringing his body towards hers he gave her a hug one she returned just as tightly. Looking up at him she wondered aloud, "Do you think it will work me and him?"

Ianto let go held her at arm's length up front with his opinion, "I don't really know, I doubt he will know either but you take what you can when you can. Cause all we got is now and later may not come." He showed her so much kindness when she really didn't think she deserved any. He was wise beyond his years she thought. Taking a breath she stood straight saluted him and made her way toward her destiny.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sorry VII

Rating: PG

Pairings: Jack/Gwen

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Coming together

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Not as long as previous chapter but I got one more chapter after this to end it all.

Jack had been staring at the phone for the past two hours ever since Ianto went back up to the tourist office he hadn't moved at all. He would go for the phone but then not know what he would say and bring his hand back to his side. After a bit he finally decided he'd wing it, usually worked for him in his life why not now. He dialed Gwen's number and waited as the rings went off one right after the other. In the background he hear the Hub doors open and assumed Ianto came back down for some coffee or to talk some more.

That's when he heard the ringing phone that sounded the same time his rings went off in his ear. Turning he saw Gwen standing there holding up her cell. Smiling at him with her innocent sweet smile almost made him want to run to her and sweep her off her feet right there. Instead he put the phone back in its cradle and went out hands in pockets walking towards her. "What brings you around Gwen? I thought you were out and about with Rhys?" Jack asked coming across easy and calm when it tore him inside to think of her with someone else.

Pocketing her phone she rubbed her hands together in front of her lowering her eyes and biting her bottom lip she mumbled out, "I came here to see you." Hardly hearing her he went closer feeling her warm heat from being outside radiating close to his own body, the smell of her mixed with strawberry shampoo she used intoxicated him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Jack I gave Rhys the Retcon." Gwen said with a little remorse coming thru her voice. Surprised he his hands went to his hips and he asked, "Why did you do that, I thought you wanted him to remember what he had done for you?" Shaking her head she started explaining, "I thought that's what I wanted but I came to realize with some help that this life isn't for Rhys, sooner or later he wouldn't handle it. Plus I don't think he should keep the memories of this place if we aren't dating anymore."

He had almost missed her last statement as she had gone over it fast. "What was that darling?" 'Well..." she began then took his hand in hers and continued still having him confused, "I figured out that I love Rhys but I'm not in love with him. He is a nice guy really yet it isn't who I want to be with or see myself with at the end of it all." Unsure of this turn of events he didn't want to push it but wanted to know, "Where did this come from Gwen why now?" Blue eyes boring into lovely brown ones she answered, "I have always felt this way since I first meet you but I always thought you didn't want me. Then I saw you and Ianto together and convinced me Rhys was all I am ever going to have. When you agreed to let him keep his memories for my sake I realized you did care for me."

Interlacing her hand with his he glanced down at their fingers entwined and smiled. "I love you Jack Harkness, always have, and always will." Letting go of her he picked her up from her waist and twirled her around. She squealed a bit having been lifted catching her off guard. He laughed at the noise she made bringing her back down into his body. He held her there her body pushed against his; keeping her a good feet off the ground. She snaked her arms around his neck holding onto him just as strong.

"I love you so much Gwen Cooper you have no idea." He grinned all toothy letting his forehead rest against hers. She gave a half smile the corners of her mouth going up a bit in a sexy way that made his blood start to stir. "Oh I have a pretty good idea Jack." "I bet you do." He sarcastically said with a raised eyebrow making her giggle. When she stopped they both stared at one another seriously not breaking eye contact he took one hand off her waist to bring it up to her hair. He tilted her face upwards at an angle to better get at those delicious provocative lips of hers. She was so soft under his kiss it was like sinking into silk.

Their first kiss was innocent and sweet breaking apart after a minute to tenderly gaze on each other. When they were going in for another kiss a cough rang out interrupting them. Both heads turned to see the team standing there at the entrance smiling and staring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sorry VIII

Pairings: Jack/Gwen 

Spoilers: Leaving off from Meat

Summary: Happy Ending

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me but to the BBC to bad.

Not as long as previous chapter but I got one more chapter after this to end it all.

Jack released Gwen back onto her feet keeping an arm around her waist as they faced their team. "Hey guys I thought you all left for the day?" Tosh looked happy as clams, Ianto smiled at him giving the thumbs up at them both making Gwen blush, while Owen smirked and said, "Well we thought it was a good idea to come back and check up on you two and here I was hoping for catching some hot porn in the flesh." "Owen!" Tosh whispered aloud hitting the doctor in the arm. 

"Come on it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing Tosh, you hoped we wouldn't find them naked on your desk." He said to her making her go red all over her face. She started to stammer but came up with nothing as she stared at the floor. "Owen always the gentleman." Ianto remarked pushing pass him going to the coffee maker. "Anyone want a cup?" He called out as he started the machine. "No thanks." yelled both Gwen and Jack at the same time unknowingly. Both looked at each other and grinned liking the way they were so in sync.

Tosh went to her station and took off her sweater as she got to work typing away as if nothing happened of course shooting little glances at the couple still holding onto each other. Owen stepped closer in a low voice asked, "So really why you two aren't shagging like bunnies? I mean with all the sexual tension you both have it's a miracle you haven't exploded by now." Shaking his head Jack laughed and came back in a low voice, "Well we would have if certain someone's hadn't walked in on us." She giggled patting Owens arm. She loved the look of comprehension as if he shrugged more of I'm sorry to them. "Work never stops for us, so here we are. Why not try another place to continue your talk." Owen said winking at them. 

Liking the idea Jack nodded and took her hand in his big ones warm and fitting perfectly with hers taking her to his office. "Gwen and I have some papers to go over so no disturbing us unless it's the world coming to an end." "Papers, well that's a new way to call it." Tosh came out in a low tone knowing they heard and smiling at Gwen. Grabbing onto his one hand with both of hers Gwen followed him in and stood there as he locked the door to his office.

Alone once more he swept her up in his arms again and kissed her properly with love and passion and want mixed in together. Making her toes curl up and her arms tighten around his strong shoulders that could hold her up forever. Placing her on the edge of the desk she sat there swinging her legs a little as to not hit him. Over the intercom Ianto's voice came out and asked told them, "If you guys can keep it down so we don't have to hear it out here please this is a work place sir." "Ian!" Jack yelled as he heard a fit of laughter erupt behind the doors. 

"Don't be too hard on them, if it weren't for Ianto and Owen I wouldn't be here they helped me realize what my life needed in it to feel complete." Gwen let him know looping her fingers around his braces pulling him closer to her molding herself to his chest. Nodding he said, "Yeah me to Ianto and Tosh earlier came to see me and pushed me to say something to you." Jack's hands went onto her cheeks cupping it to lift her face up to meet his. Her own hands were moving up and down his back on the occasion resting on his well made ass.

Breathing in his scent that was all Jack she shook her head, "They seem to know us better then we know ourselves." Hands left her face to slide down her sides to her back pushing her even further into his body connecting their pelvises together. "Remind me to give them a raise or some vacation time." Licking her lips Gwen arched into him as she brought her lips up to meet his. 

Out of nowhere an alarm sounded around the hub, the one which meant the Rift was opening up somewhere. Both pulled back to look around expecting something to pop out right there. Ignoring it Jack pulled her back telling her, "Ignore it's not the end of the world." He came back down for a kiss when Tosh's voice interrupted them. 

"Jack we got major Rift activity, it seems something came out of it and it's big. Thankfully it hasn't reached the public yet but its close." Sighing he grunted in frustration seeing her smile he raised his eyebrow asking, 'What is so good about this?" Sliding off the desk she answered, "This is our life and I wouldn't have it any other way." Happiness encompassed his heart realizing the love she had for him and not finding anything wrong with the life they will have. 

Stopping her travel to the door he snagged her in a way that blew her mind. Unexpected his lips descended on hers and fireworks blew up in her body. All nerve ending s heightened up libido increased, heart hammered her chest as her breath disappeared with this man's touch. "To be continued later darling." He said letting her go going out the door leaving her standing there in a glazed look. "Damn I want that man!" she said rushing over to catch up with the group. 

Jack looked them over and said, "Let's get to Work."


End file.
